


A Hogwarts Reunion

by Experiment000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dramione Kids, F/M, Harry and Ron and Hermione aren't friends anymore, Post-Hogwarts, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment000/pseuds/Experiment000
Summary: This is just another Hogwarts Reunion fic that hopefully won't be too cliché. Ten years after the end of the war, a reunion is held to reunite old friends and allies. When Harry receives his invitation, he immediately wonders if a certain Gryffindor Princess will be there. Many others wonder if after a decade in hiding, the Gryffindor Princess will return to Hogwarts once again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic so I would appreciate any constructive criticism and any spelling/grammar corrections. I have only written the prologue and the first two chapters of this story so updates will be slow. If I don't get any reviews then I'll probably update more slowly as no one will be waiting for it. I hope this story will meet a positive response.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter as if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfic, Dramione would be canon and I wouldn't be moping about how I can't see the play until probably 2018 at the earliest.

Prologue

10 years after the end of the great wizarding war, the rumours were still there. There was still speculation about where these lost war heroes could be.

Hermione Jean Granger. War heroine. Part of the Golden Trio that played a crucial role in the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Missing now for 10 years. Directly after the end of the great Wizarding War, Hermione Granger disappeared. Nobody knew where she went, not even her closest friends. Fellow members of the Golden Trio, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, were completely baffled by their best friend's sudden and mysterious disappearance.

There are many theories about where our favourite muggleborn could be: from crazy stories about her running off to elope with Draco Malfoy to theories that she went to find her parents after having erased their memories for their own protection. However, no one knows the truth behind Miss Granger's disappearance. Or at least not many people know the truth that could tip the wizarding world on it's side.

It may seem like the only one who went missing according to my guide was Hermione Granger, but that is far from the truth. Many chose to leave the wizarding world as a result of the horrors of the Great Wizarding War.

Included in the list of departures was that of Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw member of the Big Six (Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood). Originally thought to be spending time with her father, Hogwarts’ reopening banished these ideas as Luna did not return. When her father was spoken to, it was revealed that he had not seen her since the end of the great war, and that she told him that she was spending time with her friends over the period of rebuilding for the wizarding world.

Many others disappeared too - mainly former Slytherins. The fall of Lord Voldemort led to the capture of his Death Eaters - many of whom fathered students at Hogwarts. Shamed by their fathers, they ran (often along with their mothers) in a desperate attempt to start anew in a new place.

The most famous of these vanished Slytherins was Draco Malfoy. After his trial - where he was found to have only been a Death Eater to protect his mother from Voldemort’s wrath - he and his mother (Narcissa Malfoy) fled. No one had seen them since.

Rumours flew about all those who disappeared; most of them were utter rubbish. However even today - 10 years after the end of the war - people are still talking about Hermione Granger. Where did she go? Who did she go with? And most importantly: why did she leave?


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny get their letter for the reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter. It's longer than the prologue and the disclaimer and A/N from the prologue apply to all chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 1

Harry and Ginny Potter were married shortly after the end of the war. After so much time apart, they realised how much they needed each other.

Nowadays, they own a house about a mile away from The Burrow, where they live along with their 2 children: James and Albus, and they are expecting again. James Potter is currently 7 years old and a seeker in the making. Quidditch mad and as mischievous as his namesake was - him and his best friend Rose Weasley are set to cause more trouble than their parents did. Merlin help Hogwarts when those two finally arrive.

Albus is 4 and quite shy and introverted. He is also a big Quidditch fan and longs to be a chaser - like his grandad (James). He is desperate to go to Hogwarts and loves hearing about his parents adventures when they were at school.

Rose is the daughter of Ron Weasley and Lavender Weasley - nee Brown. They also have a son named Hugo, who is only 3 and already looking and acting just like his father. Rose is very intelligent, which was quite a surprise considering who her parents are. However they think she got a bit of Fred and George in her genes as she often helps her Uncle George with ideas for Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes.

Speaking of George, whilst he was devastated by the loss of his twin, he recovered when his first niece was born (Victoire). Shortly after the birth of his niece he reconciled with a former teammate - Angelina Johnson - and a few years later they were married. Nowadays they have a young son called Fred, after George’s lost other half.

Anyway, back to the story.

One warm Summer’s afternoon, Harry and Ginny Potter were sitting relaxing in their living room. James and Albus were over at Ron’s house so they were children free for an afternoon - unless you count the one on the way of course.

Harry was sat reading the paper and Ginny was curled up beside him reading a book. This moment of absolute peace was naturally when all hell decided to break loose.

It started with a tap-tap-tapping on the window.

“Harry go let the owl in,” groaned Ginny.

“What?” Harry looked up in shock.”Why is there an owl? There's no post on Sundays!”

“I don't know, just go let it in!”

“Why don’t you do it?”

“I’m pregnant. You know better than to annoy your pregnant wife.” Ginny said smiling smugly.

Harry sighed in defeat and moved from his position on the couch to open the window for the owl that would not stop tapping.

The moment he opened the window, the owl soared in gracefully. Landing on the coffee table, it waited impatiently for someone to untie the heavy letter from around its leg.

Harry moved to untie the letter but before he did he jumped back in shock. There sitting innocently on the letter was the Hogwarts seal. He hadn’t seen that seal in years. 

“What is it Harry?” Asked Ginny curiously.

Ignoring his wife’s question, Harry cautiously untied the letter from the owl’s leg.

“What’s goi-..... Oh. Is that the Hogwarts seal?” Ginny whispered curiously.

Making his way back to his original position, Harry wordlessly handed the unopened letter over to his wife.

Taking it carefully, Ginny turned the letter over in her hands as she mulled over why they were the recipients of a letter from Hogwarts. 

Due to the fact it was addressed to the both of them and not their children clearly it wasn't to do with their education at said school.

“What do you think it’s about?” She asked.

“I don’t know,” replied Harry. “The kids are too young for it to be regarding them and I can't think of any other reason we would be receiving a letter from Hogwarts. Maybe you should just open it.”

Ginny nodded and broke the seal on the letter. Unfolding the letter she quickly skimmed it before silently handing it to Harry. He took it in his hands and read it aloud.

“Dear Mr and Mrs Potter,

The anniversary of 10 years since the end of the war is upcoming therefore we here at Hogwarts will be holding a reunion for the students affected by the events of those years. We thought it would be fitting for Hogwarts to be the place of reunion as it was the site of the final battle and many students lost their lives there. 

As well as it being a remembrance service for those lost, it will also be the first of the class reunions so former students will be able to reconcile with their old classmates. Many people drift apart as they grow older and so we thought that this would be a good opportunity to introduce this as an annual event, although this year will be for all affected by the events of the war, whereas most years would just be the year group that finished Hogwarts 10 years previously.

The other events include:  
Journey to and from Hogwarts via the Hogwarts Express.  
A week long stay at the castle - with the first and final day being travelling.  
A welcome feast  
A gala for reconciliations   
A remembrance service   
A model lesson from each subject to remind one of their school days  
Two model Quidditch matches between the four house teams  
Speeches from war heroes  
Accommodation in house dormitories - families can be given alternate accommodation.  
Sample lessons for any children starting Hogwarts in the future.

The gala will be modelled after the Yule Ball and the first dance will be conducted by Mr H Potter and his chosen partner, Mr R Weasley and his chosen partner and Ms H Granger and her chosen partner.”

Harry stopped reading here.

“Hermione?” He exclaimed. “Do you think she'll be there?”

“If she was mentioned on the list I’d bet she'll make an appearance, after all, they wouldn't mention her of they didn't know how to contact her.” Ginny replied matter a factly.

“Do you really think she'll come though? No one has seen her in ten years.”

“I think they would have to be assured that she would go if they mentioned her.”

“You’re probably right Gin. I've just missed her so much, I can't help but feel responsible for her leaving. No one knows why she left so it could have been my fault. I wish I had had a chance to talk to her before she left, maybe get her to change her mind about leaving, or at least find out why she left.”

“I know Harry, I feel the same way. But we can't drag ourselves down over this, we have to go on living. Besides, it was her choice to leave without a word. She’s in the wrong there.”

“I know, I know. I swear, you have become so smart over the last few years.”

“Yeah well someone had to since Hermione isn't around anymore” Ginny replied bitterly.

“Yeah,” Harry muttered, no longer paying attention to the conversation and instead continuing to read through the invitation.

To reply please send a note with the owl that delivered this letter. Include on the note: if you are bringing children and how many, how many people you need a room for and how many people you need a carriage reserved for on the Hogwarts Express.

Hoping to hear from you soon,   
Headmistress of Hogwarts  
Minerva McGonagall 

Harry folded the letter and dropped it onto the table.

“What do you think Gin? Do you think we should go?”

“Why wouldn't we?”

“I don't know. I’ve just got a feeling that something bad will happen if we do go.”

“Honestly Harry. You and your ‘feelings’. We're never gonna get anywhere if we're so cautious that we listen to every single one of your feelings”.   
Mimicking Harry's voice, “I’ve got a bad feeling about going to the shops - we might be attacked!”

“I do not sound like that!” Harry huffed.

“You do,” Ginny whispered.

“What was that!?”

“Nothing,” Ginny hummed innocently.

“Well I still have a feeling like something bad is going to happen.”

“Well too bad. We're going, you don't want to argue with your pregnant wife, do you?”

“No.”

With that, Ginny picked up the envelope in preparation for writing back when another slip of parchment fell out.

Exchanging curious glances, Harry and Ginny leaned forward simultaneously to pick up the fallen parchment.

Dear Mr and Mrs Potter,

Due to your involvements in the war ten years ago, we would greatly appreciate it if both of you were to give speeches to your fellow classmates and other members of the public, who will be attending the remembrance service.

Please send a reply as to your decision on this matter,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Headmistress of Hogwarts

“They want me to give a speech?” Questioned Ginny.

“Of course, you were as involved in the outcome of the war as any of us.” Replied Harry truthfully.

“Yeah right,” scoffed Ginny. “I barely did anything.”

“I'm not even going to get into this argument again,” sighed Harry. “You are a war hero.”

“Okay, okay,” replied Ginny. “I’m going to reply to Professor McGonagall.”

Ginny proceeded to write a long and detailed response to Professor McGonagall, whom they still wouldn't call by her first name despite their regular correspondence, and Harry just flopped onto the couch, wondering for the first time since he received the letter if a certain old friend would be there.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Hermione received her invitation to the Hogwarts Reunion at exactly 15:03. She knows this because at exactly 15:03, she had an appointment with a certain former Professor of Transfiguration.

She got the shock of her life when Professor McGonagall rolled up out of the blue in her office. She hadn't seen her in a decade, yet there she was, in Hermione's office, at Hermione's workplace, acting like they had seen each other yesterday.

How Professor McGonagall knew where Hermione was, especially after she hid herself so well that no one had located her, would remain a mystery. 

All she knew was that now, due to some very effective persuasion on Professor McGonagall's part, she had promised to attend the Hogwarts Reunion. 

Now this wouldn't be too bad in normal circumstances, after all, she could disguise herself and pretend to just be there as her husband's wife. However, these aren't normal circumstances. Somehow, she was convinced to give a speech, at the remembrance service, as Hermione Granger - a person who she had not been for a very long time.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dramione family fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading all the chapter's I've written so far today. Trust me when I say that I have no idea when I will next update. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 2

After a rather traumatic day at work, Hermione returned to her home, hoping that there would be no more unexpected occurrences for today. 

“Draco!” Hermione yelled as she walked through her front door. “Are you home yet?”

She was met with silence.

“I guess not,” she muttered to herself.

As she pottered through into the living room, an object that had not been there this morning caught her eye.

A letter.

A letter bearing the Hogwarts seal.

An open letter bearing the Hogwarts seal.

Moving swiftly, Hermione tiptoed over to the table on which the letter was placed, in a manner almost as if she was afraid of being caught. Just as she was about to lay her finger upon the parchment, a bang reverberated through the house as the door slammed open. She flinched away from the letter, the moment was lost.

“Mione?” a voice echoed into the room from the corridor. “Are you home yet?”

Breathing out a sigh of disappointment at not having a chance to look more closely at the suspicious letter, Hermione called out a response to her husband of 11 years, “Yes Draco, I'm in the living room.”

Not a second later a blond head peered around the corner, closely followed by four smaller heads. 

Draco and Hermione were married in the summer holidays between their sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts. They had been dating for years before that, ever since the end of their third year when Hermione had punched him in the face. Draco had secretly had a crush on her since second year, that was why he was so mean to her, to try to distance himself from her. After all, his father would never approve of him dating a muggleborn.

Their relationship remained a secret throughout their time at Hogwarts, with only two of their close friends knowing their secret. 

Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood. Luna and Blaise were childhood friends, who eventually grew to love one another. Due to the fact that Blaise and Draco were best friends, Draco told Blaise of his relationship with Hermione. Blaise was conflicted about his friend’s choice of girlfriend for a while, but upon seeing the interactions of the pair, he understood that the pair were as close to soulmates as any on this earth could be.

Luna discovered their relationship without any help, and fully understood how they felt. After that all four of them became closer, so close that Blaise and Luna were the only witnesses of their wedding - playing the parts of Best Man and Maid of Honour respectively.

They went on to be godparents for Draco and Hermione’s four children, just as Draco and Hermione were godparents for their children, when they eventually went on to have them.

Scorpius is their eldest child, at 9 years of age. Hermione gave birth to him shortly after the end of the war. In fact, his tenth birthday will occur during the week of the reunion. Of course, this means Hermione was pregnant during the war. However, Hermione managed to conceal her pregnancy through the use of many glamour and protection spells.

During the Golden Trio’s time at Malfoy Manor, Hermione was given to Draco overnight, for him to do whatever he so pleased with her. He accepted this offer (as he had no choice in the matter really) and he and his wife spent some well deserved time together. However, they were so caught up in the moment that an unexpected surprise came out of that night. 

Of course neither regretted having Scorpius, despite it being hard (what with having to conceal her pregnancy from Harry and Ron), they loved their eldest and would never even think about what it would have been like if he had been aborted.

Scorpius looks like a mini Draco, but in personality, he is a reincarnation of his mother. As the eldest sibling, he has always looked after his little sister especially and despite the age gap they are very close.

Next are the twins, Orion and Taurus. If Scorpius is a carbon copy of Draco, then this duo are basically genderbent Hermione. The only exception is that whilst Taurus is alike to Hermione in every way (at least appearance-wise), Orion has slicked back his hair from when he was only 4 years old.

The pair are now aged 6, and are Slytherins through every fibre of their beings. They are inseparable, two halves of a whole and could well be the next Fred and George (after all, there was that time with the pink parasol, their grandfather's golf clubs and the hosepipe). Seriously, Hogwarts had better duck for cover when these two enter its walls.

Finally there is little Libra. With her blonde hair, warm brown eyes and delicate features, she is a perfect combination of her parents. Her angelic appearance is mirrored inside in both her kind spirit and intelligent mind. Even at 2 years old she is displaying a mental capacity of one several years older, although is that really surprising considering who her parents are? In fact she is probably the only one of their children with a 0% chance of ending up in Slytherin.

Although Luna and Blaise, Hermione and Draco’s closest friends, were perfectly accepting of their love, the same could not be said for everyone. In fact, Hermione and Draco were too afraid to tell anyone else for a long while. As the only ones aware of their marriage during its first year, naturally the four grew closer to one another. After all, secrets bring people together and tear them apart. Luna and Blaise are a great example of the former, whereas Hermione and Ron are an example of the latter.

Ron’s advances towards Hermione became more and more prominent during their later years at Hogwarts. As Hermione tried to tiptoe around them with weak excuses and lies, Ron eventually saw through her cover and came to his own conclusion about her behaviour - she had a secret boyfriend. Of course this was true, but Ron didn't need to know that. 

No matter what Hermione did to throw him off her trail, Ron’s one-track mind wouldn't waver. Eventually Hermione realised she had no other choice - during the Battle of Hogwarts Ron kissed her. She knew that she couldn't stay, not after that. So mere hours later, she vanished, permanently.

She left for Australia first, that's what she told her friends at least. That wasn't a lie. However she also told her friends she was going alone (lie), that she would be back in a few months (lie) and that she would come directly back to England from Australia (lie). As you can see, Hermione’s relationship with her friends was built on a foundation of lies towards the end.

When in Australia, Draco and Hermione immediately located Hermione's parents (well immediately after Hermione giving birth) and together they managed to restore their memories, after months of fruitless attempts.

Hermione's parents were initially upset that their daughter had removed their memories, but as soon as they saw little Scorpius, their icy hearts melted. Whilst they may still bring up their “lost year”, even to this day, it is now in a more teasing than upset manner.

Soon after their memories were restored, Richard and Jean Granger wished for as much time as possible with their grandson. Eventually they sent Draco and Hermione off on a long overdue honeymoon. As reluctant as they were to leave their son for so long, the temptation of some time to themselves overruled. 

For their honeymoon in Paris, they were planning on staying in the Malfoy Family Chalet. This plan was foiled however, when upon their visit there, they discovered that the Chalet was already inhabited...

Narcissa Malfoy was disgraced. After her husband was thrown into Azkaban, and her son disappeared, she was cleared of all charges, by Harry Potter himself. Harry had remembered how she lied to Voldemort and saved his life, so he vouched for her during her trial.

As a free woman, Narcissa Malfoy decided to leave England, as despite her being declared innocent, the majority of the wizarding population judged her based upon her last name - thus she decided to try a fresh start, in France. After all, the Malfoys already have a house there.

Narcissa’s move occurred a few months after the Battle of Hogwarts, and by the time she received her unexpected guests, she was quite well settled in.

Hermione and Draco’s relationship was revealed to Narcissa in quite an embarrassing way, as the pair entered the chalet by apparating outside of the wards (as not even family could get into a Malfoy home by apparating directly there), and all that was fine until Draco decided to scoop up Hermione bridal style, run through the front door of the chalet (only pausing briefly to unlock the door) and throwing her down onto the settee. The pair then proceeded to strip each other of their clothing, and snog and grope each other vigorously. At this point Narcissa walked into the room and shrieked (both at the fact that her son, who no one had seen in months was there, and the fact that he was clearly about to have sex with Hermione Granger, on her couch).

The high pitched sound of his mother's cry caused Draco to pull away from Hermione and Hermione to desperately try to cover herself.

However once the three got over their initial shock, they shared their stories from the past few years, and despite some disapproval from Narcissa (mainly to do with the teenage pregnancy and the fact that she hadn't met her grandson yet), they found that there were no major things stopping them Narcissa being a bigger part of their and their son’s life. 

After that unexpected turn of events, all thoughts of a honeymoon were forgotten and they returned to Australia immediately, to introduce Narcissa to her grandson.

Narcissa fell in love with Scorpius immediately, she adored her grandson, despite him only being a half-blood, and this affection led her to accepting Hermione and even her muggle parents eventually. In fact, within a few years, Narcissa was extremely close to Hermione and her parents, and thought of them as her family.

Five years after the end of the war, Lucius Malfoy was released from Azkaban. His experiences towards the end of the war, as well as his time in Azkaban had allowed him to change his views on the world, and although he was no longer a believer in pureblood supremacy, he wasn't prepared to become family with muggles. Therefore he got quite a shock when he returned to Malfoy Manor to find an unknown muggle man answering the door.

After the birth of the twins, Hermione and Draco began to think about education for their children. They wanted their children to go to Hogwarts, that was something they were decided on, but that would require them being UK citizens, which they weren't at the time. However, they didn't want their faces and the faces of their children plastered all over the Daily Prophet and gossip magazines. It was a hard decision for them to make but in the end they decided that the benefits of their children attending Hogwarts would outweigh the risks of being harassed by the press. Surely they could avoid the media…

After discovering that the muggle opening the door was his son’s wife’s father, and discovering that his son had married a muggleborn, and hearing their story, Lucius just sighed. After going through the war and Azkaban he had learned that family was more important than anything else; he had missed his family so much during his imprisonment, and he wanted nothing more than to get them back. Therefore he swallowed his pride and simply asked Draco if Hermione made him happy. He replied yes. That he loves her more than he could ever love anyone else. So Lucius resigned himself to having muggles in the family, and reunited with his son and wife, as well as meeting his grandchildren. With time he would learn to accept them, and maybe even learn to love them as his wife did.

From there on out the Malfoys and the Grangers only grew closer, with them practically adopting Luna, Blaise and their children into the family as well. Blood status was forgotten, and the Malfoys moved away from their past images. Somehow Draco and Hermione even managed to keep their marriage out of the papers, it wasn't exactly that they didn't want anyone to know, it was more that they didn't want their children to be caught in the middle of the inevitable uproar that would come out of them revealing their marriage.

“Mione?” Draco asked hesitantly. 

“Huh!?” Hermione started. 

“You zoned out for a minute there love.” He replied.

“Oh, sorry, I was just lost in thought I guess.” She answered, shaking her head as if to clear it. “Anyway love, wha-”

“Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum!!!!” yelled the human cannonball hurtling towards Hermione. Just before it crashed into her legs it jumped and flung itself at Hermione.

“Oof!” She chuckled. “Libra, what's wrong?”

“Nothing,” came the perky reply. “I just missed you. And Daddy said he would give me ice cream if I made puppy dog eyes at you and convinced you to go to the reunion thing.’

'Oh, is that what your father told you?’ mused Hermione.

‘Yup,’ replied Libra obliviously.

'Ok, why don't you go to the playroom with your brothers, and I'll make sure your father gets you some ice cream later,’ came Hermione's response.

With that Libra jumped out of Hermione's arms and scuttled off to cause trouble probably. 

Hermione turned towards Draco slowly, and a conflicted expression flashed briefly across his face as he regretted his decisions. A moment later it was gone though, replaced with a cocky smirk. 

'Love, I knew you wouldn't want to go, and no one can say no to Libra’s pouty face,’ Draco reasoned, whilst a rather pathetic pout appeared on his own lips.

Hermione let out a long sigh and rubbed her head. 

'Why do you want to go to the reunion?’ she questioned. 'Be honest,’ she added just as Draco opened his mouth to respond with a smart-ass comment.

Gulping at her glare, Draco plastered a smirk on his face and sneered,'I want to see the looks on Potter and Weasel’s faces when they find out who you married.’

A million emotions flew through Hermione's head in the seconds after Draco declared his motivation in wanting to go to the reunion. Eventually she settled on manipulative. 

'As much as I used to love Harry and Ron, I accept they were gormless sometimes, so i think we can have a little fun with this.’ she said mysteriously.

'What did you have in mind?’ Draco purred.

'I say, we pretend not to be married. Each of us can take two kids and say out partner isn't there, or that we divorced them. Then, we drop subtle hints throughout the week. They can gradually get less subtle as the week passes, and when inevitably no one has realised by the end of the week, we reveal our relationship with a bang!’ she revealed.

'You were put in the wrong house my love,’  
Draco murmured. 'You’re more manipulative than most Slytherins. I'm the exception of course,’ he added arrogantly.

'Maybe you’d like to see how Slytherin I can be,’ Hermione whispered seductively.

At this Draco leaned in to kiss her, but was stopped by her hand hitting his lips.

'The kids are playing in the next room over, we can't just go have sex!’ she hissed. 'Now unless I'm mistaken, it's your turn to give Taurus and Orion a bath.’ To go with this order, Hermione smirked as if she had been a Malfoy her whole life.

Draco groaned, but complied with his wife's demand, after all, you don't want to get on Hermione Malfoy's bad side.


	4. Chapter 3 - Ron and Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at humour, and Ron and Lavender getting their letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote all this today. It's quite short and probably bad but oh well. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 3

Ron Weasley was sitting on the couch, reading the Daily Prophet when a little red whirlwind crashed into him.

'Oof!’ Ron huffed, as his 3 year old son Hugo jumped into his lap.

'Daddy, daddy!’ Hugo exclaimed. ‘An owl came through the window and landed on my head! It dropped this letter down the toilet!’ At this he held up a soggy looking envelope with illegible writing on the front, as it had been smudged by the water from the toilet.

Ron cringed, 'Hugo, did you get that out of the toilet yourself?’

'Yep!’ Hugo replied proudly. 'I stuck my hand in and gra-’

'Did you wash your hands afterwards?’ Ron interrupted.

'Was I supposed to?’ came Hugo’s innocent response.

Ron sighed. 'Just give me the letter Hugo, thank you for getting it for me, now go wash your hands or your mother will have a fit.’

Hugo giggled at this and handed over the letter before scuttling off upstairs.

'Honestly, that child will be the death of me,' Ron huffed before turning to the object that had caused this problem. 

The writing on the front of the letter had been smudged so badly that it was unreadable. Turning it over however proved effective as the envelope was held together by a Hogwarts seal.

'What would Hogwarts be sending us a letter?’ he mused. 'Neither of the kids are near Hogwarts age.’

Deciding that the only way to find out the purpose of the letter was to open it, Ron broke the seal and pulled out the waterlogged piece of parchment.

'Bloody brilliant,’ Ron muttered to himself. The majority of the writing on the actual letter was smudged as well. However some words could be made out, including: 'reunion’, ‘reconciliations’, 'via’, 'express’, 'dance’, 'sample’, 'fitting’ and 'site’.

'How could those words possibly fit together?’ he mumbled. At this point Lavender glided into the room with the proclamation that tea was ready.

Before she could leave again, she noticed the soggy bit of parchment her husband was holding.

'Ron dear, what’s that you're holding?’ she inquired.

Ron turned to look at her and sighed, 'It’s a letter from Hogwarts that Hugo claims the owl dropped down the loo. It's completely illegible.’

Lavender huffed out a laugh. 'Do you mean the letter about the reunion?’

At this, Ron jumped up from his seat. 'What reunion?’ 

'Oh I suppose I forgot to tell you,’ she hummed. 

'Forgot to tell me what?!’ Ron interjected.

'Oh, right.’ Lavender said. 'A few months ago, Headmistress McGonagall contacted me regarding holding a Hogwarts reunion. Since I'm an events planner, she wanted me to organise it, but she asked me to keep it on the down low, as if everyone knew, the press would end up showing up and there would be chaos. So I've had to keep it a secret. But anyway, that's want the letter will be about. I have all the details anyway, the letter was just a formality.’

'I can't believe you didn't trust me enough not to tell anyone about it,’ Ron said with an affronted expression on his face.

'No offence love, but you can't keep a secret to save your life,’ Lavender replied honestly. 'Don’t you remember that time with my mother’s harp and the pruning shears? The whole country would have known about the reunion within an hour.’

‘Fair enough,’ Ron muttered, but the affronted expression remained on his face.  
'So what is this reunion thing?’

Eager to talk about the event she’d planned, Lavender gave an in depth description of the reunion, that resulted in Ron falling asleep and tea going cold.

'RONALD WEASLEY, WAKE UP!’ Lavender screeched when she noticed her husband had fallen asleep.

'Sheesh woman,’ Ron yelped. 'Practicing your impression of my mother are you?’

That comment only resulted in him getting smacked round the head with the Daily Prophet he had been reading earlier.

'What was that for?!’ Ron exclaimed. 

'You know what that was for.’ Lavender huffed. 'Anyway, come eat your tea, then you can go get started on your speech for the reunion.’

'Speech! What speech?’ Ron asked frantically.

'Maybe if you'd listened to me when I was telling you about it you'd know!’ Lavender remarked sassily.

'I’m sorry love,’ Ron begged. 'Please tell me again.’

Lavender just sauntered out of the room to eat her now cold meal, with the sounds of Ron’s begging echoing in the background.

It was only much later, after Ron had finally extracted the information about his speech from Lavender, that he finally allowed himself to wonder if he would finally see his former best friend again at this reunion.


	5. Chapter 4 - on the way to the platform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Malfoys go to the train station and the scheme begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! First off, thank you for the reviews and follows and favourites, I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more! Secondly, I'm sorry but this chapter is pretty short because it was originally going to be both Draco's and Hermione's separate experiences on the train to Hogwarts, but it ended up as them on their way to the train station and I wasn't sure how to integrate both their experiences into this chapter. The next chapter therefore could be either both their experiences in one chapter but split up obviously, or I could do it as two separate chapters. I probably won't update again soon though (unless I finish another chapter in the next hour, as I'm waiting around for my Taekwon-Do class to start) as I have mocks directly after the Easter holidays so I'll be spending most of my free time revising. Anyway, please continue to review, as when I look at them it makes me feel bad when I don't update. I hope you guys enjoy this brief chapter!

The day of the reunion dawned soggy and depressing - as was common for English summertime - and of course, somehow, despite packing weeks in advance, the Malfoys were going to be late.

'DRACO MALFOY!’ screeched a rather aggravated Hermione. 'GET YOUR SCRAWNY, SORRY ARSE DOWNSTAIRS THIS INSTANT!’

Yelping at his wife's harsh tone, Draco began sprinting down the hall at top speed, before stopping himself suddenly.

'I'm Draco Malfoy,’ he murmured to himself. 'I don't take orders from anyone, not even my darl-’

'DRACO MALFOY, YOU HAD BETTER BE TAKING SO LONG BECAUSE YOU TRIPPED OVER THE CAT AND WERE KNOCKED UNCONSCIOUS!’ came the slightly manic tone of his wife. 'BECAUSE IF I FIND OUT YOU’VE BEEN DAWDLING!’

Her unspoken threat hung heavily in the air.

Draco gulped. 'My darling, terrifying wife.’

On this note, Draco resumed his earlier frantic sprinting and found himself in front of his eerily calm looking wife in a heartbeat.

'Draco,’ Hermione breathed out calmly. 'WHY IN MERLIN’S NAME HAVE YOU TAKEN SO LONG TO GET DOWNSTAIRS!’

Draco cringed, 'Erm, well, you see love…’

'Spit it out already!’ Hermione huffed.

'I was doing my hair…’ Draco muttered under his breath.

Hermione inhaled sharply. 'You mean to tell me, that you have been doing your hair, FOR THE LAST TWO HOURS!’

'Yes!’ huffed Draco. 'It takes time and effort to look this good you know.’

Hermione snorted. 'How did I manage to marry the vainest man alive?’

'Excuse me,’ he said in the most offended voice he could muster. 'I’ll have you know that my father spends at least twice as long as I do on his hair.’

'I don't think that's possible.’ Hermione muttered, resulting in Draco looking truly aghast. 'By the way, is your father going to hear about this?’ she joked.

'Ha ha, very funny love, are you ever going to let that go?’

'Nope,’ Hermione popped the 'p’. 'Wait what time is it?’

‘Quarter to eleven,’ Draco replied smugly. 'Now it's your fault we're going to be late.’

'We are not going to be late, not if I can help it!’ Hermione stated confidently.

With that final declaration, Hermione began running around like a madwoman, brandishing her wand like weapon (which technically it kind of was).

*Ten minutes later*

The Malfoy family was sprinting through King’s Cross Station. They looked slightly insane to the muggles - pushing their trolleys, which were piled high with suitcases and the odd pet carrier.

'Wait!’ yelled Hermione, breathing heavily, as they arrived at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

The rest of the family screeched to a halt.

'What is it 'Mione?’ asked Draco.

'Our scheme,’ Hermione said purposefully.

'Oh right,’ mused Draco. 'We can't go through together.’

'Exactly.’ Hermione confirmed. She then directed her attention towards the children. 'You remember mine and your father's plan right ‘

'Yes mum!’ they responded in unison.

'And you know what to do?’

‘Yes mum!’ they repeated.

'Good.’ Hermione said, confident that her plan at least stood a chance of working. 'Orion, Taurus, you're with me. Scorp, Libra, you're with your father. I'll go through first with the twins, Draco, you wait a minute before following with Scorp and Libra.’

After a chorus of goodbyes, Hermione and the twins turned on their heels and ran through the barrier. A moment later they were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's experience on the Hogwarts Express.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry it's been so long, I've been really busy with exams and field trips and Taekwon-Do. Anyway, this is just the Hermione section of the train journey, I'll hopefully upload the Draco one soon as well as I've had some motivation.
> 
> Also, I recently got a word of the day app for a reason that has a long story behind it and I decided to include my word of the day in this chapter. Comment what you think my word of the day is!

Chapter 5

The Potter family had somehow managed to arrive at Platform 9¾ an hour early. They thought they were going to be late, so they hurriedly packed in the morning, and rushed to the platform, only to discover that the time was 10 o'clock, not almost 11 o’clock as they had initially thought.

Luckily for them though, the train was already there, and it was completely deserted. This meant that they could get the best carriage on the train, and that they had plenty of time to sit in said carriage and contemplate life/be incredibly bored.

Before long, the children were running rampant - swinging from the ceiling and shaking the whole train with their bounding around. Thankfully though Ron and his family weren't late (for once in their lives). In fact they were rather early (apparently Lavender felt the need to be incredibly early as she had planned the event).

At the time of their arrival it seemed like a blessing, but within a few minutes, the adults realised that by adding more children to the mix, things were only going to get worse. 

By the time of the train’s departure, the Potter and Weasley compartment contained four exasperated adults and five hyper children. The popping in of various familiar faces along with their families hasn't helped the situation, as that only added more children to the equation temporarily. Overall, the adults were exhausted before the week had even begun.

They thought that this would be how the entire EIGHT HOUR train journey would pan out, until their compartment door slid open to the sight of a bedraggled looking Hermione Granger and two children who bore a great resemblance to her.

 

'Hermione!’ screeched all the adults present.

'Hermione?’ echoed all of the children - they were all greatly confused by the appearance of this unfamiliar woman and their parents’ reactions to her presence.

The woman in question simply grinned sheepishly - playing up to the role of the less confident woman she had been ten years ago. At least, she was until a red blur launched itself at her - effectively tackling her to the ground.

'Sorry Hermione!’ Ginny apologised frantically, as she scrambled to stand up and help the brunette woman up with her.

Hermione brushed off her helping hand, instead pulling Ginny into a hug and telling her how much she'd missed her.

'Oi!’ yelled Ron. 'You can't keep Hermione to yourself Gin, we haven't seen her in ten years either!’

‘Blimey,’ muttered Harry. 'Has it really been that long since we've seen you?’ He sighed at the confirming nods he received from around the room. 'We were all best friends Hermione. Where did you go? Why did you break off contact with us? Did you not want to be around us anymore?’

'Of course not Harry!’ Hermione hurriedly reassured her former friend. 'Things were just complicated. I needed time. I needed to find my parents. I'm sorry we lost contact; it's one of my greatest regrets in life, but I needed to get away from a place where everything reminded me of the war we had fought.’

 

Stepping out of Ginny’s embrace, she picked her way across the cluttered compartment and threw herself into Harry’s arms. Before they knew it they were crying: tears of a war long over and friendships long broken.

Ron and Ginny joining the teary embrace only served to worsen the sobbing, with even Ron shedding a tear.

'Oi Mum!’ interrupted Orion. 

'What in Merlin’s name is going on?’ finished Taurus.

Finally breaking away from her former friends, Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and strode towards her sons. She stealthily leaned down and muttered in their ears, 'Behave yourselves or no chocolate for a month.’ 

Turning to face the other occupants of the compartment, Hermione inhaled deeply, before introducing her sons to the carriage. 

The Potters and Ron rushed to introduce their own children to Hermione and the twins, and finally got around to explaining who Hermione was to their poor oblivious children (who had been stood confusedly watching the emotional reunion).

Lavender however - still possessing her gossipy streak from her schooldays - asked rather rudely, 'Where’s their father?’

Reprimanding his wife for her bluntness, Ron was quick to apologise to Hermione, despite the same question having been running through his mind from the moment he had set eyes on the twins.

'It's alright Ron,’ Hermione said. 'He’s on an important business trip and wasn't able to accompany us to the reunion.’ This was the cover story that the Malfoys had come up with for where Hermione’s husband was when she was inevitably asked about it. Draco's own cover story was along similar lines.

Quickly accepting that that was the case, the Potters and Weasleys settled back into the positions they were in prior to Hermione's unexpected arrival - although they did shuffle up a bit to make room for Hermione to sit. 

Graciously accepting the wordlessly offered seat, Hermione entered into a conversation about the past ten years with her fellow adults. Meanwhile, the twins exchanged quick greetings with their fellow children, before running off the cause mischief with them.

The rest of the eight hour train journey passed in a similar manner, aside from a few encounters with old classmates and their families. This included a rather interesting encounter with a certain blond haired ferret in which he bantered (flirted?!) for rather a long time with Hermione.

Overall though, the train journey was rather ponderous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and don't forget to guess my word of the day! I'll reveal it in the author's note of the next chapter.
> 
> Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter and for the constructive criticism, I'm trying to take it on board. I think I've worked out the reason for my messed up tenses though. My phone autocorrects any verb ending -ed (so the past tense) to the version ending in -es (so it ends up in the present tense). Either way my tenses are still pretty bad.
> 
> I'm also trying not to narrate the story much but that's my natural writing style, and it works in most of the things I write (where I have little dialogue), but in such a dialogue heavy fic as this I need to work on my narration.
> 
> Please review as reviews give me life!


	7. Chapter 6 - Feasting and Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The welcoming feast and sorting of the children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. I've not even been busy so I have no excuse.
> 
> This chapter is long though to make up for it.
> 
> Please read and review as comments motivate me to write.

Upon the arrival of the Hogwarts Express at Hogsmeade Station, the families were piled into the boats that are normally reserved for the first years. However, due to the fact that the boats only hold 4 people each, many families had to be split up, including the Potters.

 

Luckily for them, Hermione and her children were only a 3, and therefore were able to take James with them. 

 

The magic of seeing Hogwarts on the horizon from those boats was timeless. There were children gaping at the castle and former students experiencing the magic of Hogwarts return to them for a final time.

 

And the moment when Headmistress McGonagall opened the doors of Hogwarts to the returning students and their families - it struck them all with an intense sense of déjà vu. Or perhaps nostalgia would be a better way to put it - a fond memory from their childhoods.

 

On arrival to the great hall, all the former students automatically gravitated towards their old house tables - the divides between houses already making themselves known.

 

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Lavender all settled into their old positions on the table (Harry and Ron (with Lavender next to him) opposite Ginny and Hermione). The children found seats next to their parents (or in some cases, next to the friends that they could cause the most mischief with).

 

When everyone was seated, Headmistress McGonagall rose to her feet and called for silence in the hall.

 

“Welcome back former Hogwarts students, and welcome to all the future Hogwarts students we have with us today.” she began. “It has been 10 years since the Great Wizarding War ended, and since you troublesome lot left Hogwarts as fully realised witches and wizards.”

 

“Yet it still feels like only yesterday that I was telling off Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger for sneaking out after hours to Hagrid’s or for doing some other ridiculous deed in the name of what's right.”

 

A ripple of laughter ran through the hall in memory of all the trouble the golden trio once got up to.

 

“However at the same time it feels like an age ago. An age since we've seen the faces of those who were lost in the war. Their faces are beginning to blur in our minds, and those little details about them that we swore to always remember are slowly fading away.”

 

“So let us take this opportunity - this time when we are all united once more - to honour their memories. To remember them for all they did in their lifetimes, and not just for their deaths.”

 

“For this week we will all stand together at Hogwarts, the place of our great battle, and remember all we have lost, but look forward to the future as well.”

 

“Your children, the future of the wizarding world, are present here today. Let us celebrate that the wizarding world has a future, by giving your children the opportunity to experience parts of Hogwarts prematurely. And giving you the opportunity, to remember the greatest things about this place.”

 

“Thank you all for coming to your Hogwarts 10 year reunion; please enjoy this recreation of a Hogwarts welcoming feast.”

 

With that, the empty plates on the tables filled with foods of all varieties, and the feast began.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

“Mmm…” moaned Ron. “This is just as good as I remembered.”

 

“Don't talk with your mouth full!” Hermione and Lavender snapped in unison. 

 

Harry chuckled at their words and mumbled, “Just like old times.” 

 

Overhearing Harry’s muttered sentiment Hermione replied, ”Yeah, it is, isn't it. I've really missed you guys.”

 

“We’ve missed you too Hermione!” exclaimed Ginny, wrapping her friend up in a hug.

 

Meanwhile, as the adults continued reminiscing about their Hogwarts days, the children were getting better acquainted with one another.

 

James and Rose had decided to interrogate the twins, to deem whether they were cool enough to hang out with them. They had already gotten vaguely acquainted on the train, but they had yet to glean all of the necessary information from them.

 

“So…” began James.

 

“So…” added Rose.

 

“So?” coaxed Orion.

 

“Are you going to say anything or just keep saying so in an 'intimidating’ manner?” continued Taurus with a smirk.

 

Rose humphed snobbishly at them. “We don't know you yet. We want to make sure you're not evil.”

 

“Or jerks,” added James.

 

“Or jerks,” agreed Rose.

 

The twins exchanged a glance. To any onlookers it merely was a glance, but for them, it was a conversation. 

 

_ Should we trust them? _

 

_ I don't know yet. What do you think? _

 

_ I agree. _

 

_ Let's get close to them. It will make Mum happy. _

 

_ Then we can determine if they're worth knowing. _

 

“Orion my dear brother, I do believe they think us untrustworthy.”

 

“Well Taurus my dear brother, I do believe we’ll have to change that.”

 

“We’ll accept your interrogation.” they announced in unison. As Rose opened her mouth the say something, they continued. “If you let us do the same to you.”

 

“You want to interrogate us,” Rose spluttered. “But we’re the children of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley respectively. They saved the world. They're heroes. Of course we’re not evil.”

 

“Well we’re the sons of Hermione Ma-Granger. She saved the world with your fathers. She's a hero too. Surely that means we can't be evil. At least, not according to your logic.”

 

“Give us a minute would you,” Rose addressed the twins. Turning away from the pair and towards James, Rose muttered, “What should we do about them?”

 

“I don't know!” whispered James incredulously. “You're the brains of this operation!”

 

“That doesn't mean you can't think too!” muttered Rose angrily. “Anyway, we don't want interrogating, do we?”

 

“Why not?” asked James. “We've got nothing to hide.”

 

“Yeah but they could. They could be trying to gather information about us, so that they can… do something evil with it or us or something.” argued Rose.

 

“But why would they be evil. They are the sons of Hermione Granger.” retaliated James.

 

“And who though. We don't know who their dad is.” Reasoned Rose.

 

“Like the Hermione Granger would marry some evil Slytherin though.” James scoffed.

 

“I suppose you do have a point there,” agreed Rose. “I guess we probably can trust them, even without an interrogation. The way they answered our initial questions proves they aren't completely brainless anyway.”

 

On that note, Rose turned back to the twins and held out a hand. “We have decided to trust you on the basis of your mother's identity. There is no need to question your morals as our parents trust your mother. Therefore we will deign to trust you,” she sniffed haughtily. 

 

The twins exchanged a mocking glance, before Orion replied. “We thank you for your gracious decision to trust us.”

 

“We will be sure not to betray it,” finished Taurus. By this point the pair were barely holding in their laughter, but years of training allowed them to keep straight faces.   

On that note, an amicable exchange began between the twins, Rose, and James.

 

Back with the adults, Hermione and Ginny had finally stopped hugging, and the conversation had moved onto more interesting matters.

 

“So Hermione,” began Harry. “You said you went to find your parents after the war, did you manage to remove the memory charm you cast on them?”

 

“Yes, I did. After months of fruitless attempts though,” answered Hermione brightly, eager to talk about something that would not expose her relationship prematurely. “They’ve moved back to England now, in order to spend more time with their grandchildren.”

 

“They were in Australia originally, weren't they,” asked Ginny.

 

“Yes,” Hermione replied. “It's a nice place to visit, if you ever get a chance to go. Maybe not for you though Ron, because of the spiders.”

 

Ron paled at the mention of spiders and jumped to return the conversation to other matters. “So, is your husband Australian Hermione?”

 

“Huh? Oh, no he's not. We did meet in Australia though.” (We'll technically it was re-meet, but they didn't need to know that).

 

“Is that why you spent so long in Australia?” asked Lavender. “After all, I remember Ron telling me that you said you'd only be gone a few months.”

 

Reeling slightly at Lavender's rather blunt question, Hermione responded politely, “I was planning on returning directly after I restored my parents’ memories, which was about 3 months after I left. But they weren't happy with what I'd done to protect them, so I decided to stay for another couple of months, in order to explain why I did it and to, well, get back on their good side. I didn't want to be estranged from my parents.”

 

“During those months, I had a job at the Australian Ministry. I reviewed the quality of potions that were being bought for usage by their hospitals, as well as for other purposes. This brought me into contact with the potions company that my husband worked for. Due to his role in the organisation, we came into contact a lot. Eventually, he asked me out and we started dating.”

 

“I'm not going to pretend that it was perfect. We broke up a few times, had disagreements, just like any couple. But in the end we kept coming back to each other. We got married a few years later and then the twins were born.”

 

“After that we began thinking. We wanted our children to attend Hogwarts, so we decided to return to the UK. We’ve been keeping a low profile ever since, because we wanted to keep out of the public eye. I'm sorry I didn't contact you sooner. It's one of my greatest regrets.” Hermione finished.

 

The others rushed to assure her that the past was in the past, and all that mattered was that they were back together now.

 

\----------------------

 

As the meal came to a close, Headmistress McGonagall rose from her seat to address the hall. 

 

“Now, we have brought out the sorting hat, for any children who would like to find out their future house. Of course, this house may change as they mature, and this is just for fun.”

 

“Any children who wish to be sorted, please come up to the front now. May we also request that no children under the age of five come up, as their thoughts are not comprehensive enough yet for the sorting hat to deduce a house from them.”

 

All around the hall, children began rising to their feet. 

 

Rose and James pulled Taurus and Orion along behind them to get in the queue (the other Potter and Weasley children being too young as of yet).

 

Across the other side of the hall, Libra was pouting about being too young, and a reluctant Scorpius was being dragged up by an eager Jaya Zabini (Luna and Blaise’s 7 year old daughter; their son Damien was only 3 years of age and was therefore joining Libra in pouting).

 

Once all the children had queued up at the front, the sorting began.

 

Whilst the majority of the children ended up in the same house as their parents, there were a few surprises. Dean and Seamus’ son being a Slytherin caused a bit of an upset, as well as Daphne Greengrass and Theo Nott's daughter being in Hufflepuff.

 

Then it got to Rose and James. Unsurprisingly, they were both in Gryffindor. After all, it would be a travesty of the child of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley or Hermione Granger were in any house other that Gryffindor (well mainly of one was in Slytherin).

 

When the first of the twins went up, silence came over the hall. Everyone wanted to see the children of the Hermione Granger, and if they followed in their mother's footsteps as Gryffindors.

 

Unbeknownst to them, Draco Malfoy was smirking both internally and externally, as he knew that that would most definitely not be the case.

 

“Slytherin!” cried out the sorting hat, a short time after it had been placed on Orion’s head.

 

The silence in the hall became even more deafening, as Orion trotted off to the side to wait for his twin.

Everyone was shocked out of their stupors by the sauntering of Taurus “Granger” (Malfoy) up to the sorting hat.

 

As soon as it touched his head it yelled Slytherin. 

 

The hall was full of whispered comments and not-so-whispered comments, with even the professors subtly gossiping.

 

Meanwhile back at the Gryffindor table, Ron had turned to Hermione, mouth agape.

“I can't believe your kids are in Slytherin! I mean, you're Hermione! Goody-two-shoes Hermione!”

 

Ron gulped audibly at the unimpressed expression that appeared on Hermione's face. 

 

“Does anyone have a problem with my sons being in Slytherin?” Hermione asked in a slightly threatening tone.

 

The group knew how Hermione could get when she was annoyed, so were quick to shake their heads in response.

 

At least, most of them were.

 

Rose and James were just returning to the table, in the midst of gossiping about the twins’ placement, at the time Hermione asked that all important question.

 

“I can't believe the children of Hermione Granger are evil!” exclaimed Rose. “It doesn't make any sense. She's a war heroine. She's a force for good. Or she was at least. Who knows what she's been up to in the past decade?”

 

“I know right!” replied James. “And to think, we were going to trust them!”

 

Cough, cough.

 

The pair turned to look at the assembly of adults before them.

 

“James Sirius Potter!” reprimanded Harry. “We did not raise you to be intolerant. Just because Hermione's sons are in Slytherin, doesn't mean they're evil. Not all Slytherins are evil, and not all Gryffindors are good!”

 

Everyone looked to Ron and Lavender expectantly.

 

“Yeah… what Harry said.” Ron added weakly.

 

“That's a lot different from what you normally say Dad.” Rose humphed.

 

Accusatory gazes turned on Ron. 

 

Rushing to clear his name, Ron sputtered, “I just tell the kids stories about when we were at school, about Malfoy and his cronies and stuff. You know, about really evil Slytherins. I never said that all Slytherins are evil.”

 

Hermione was enraged at the insult to her husband underneath the surface, but externally she maintained a façade of calmness (well slight rage at Ron, but mainly calmness).

 

“Maybe you should stop making out Slytherins to be so bad in all your stories Ronald,” Hermione suggested just a little too nicely. “Then perhaps they won't have such intolerant viewpoints.”

 

Gaping at Hermione's bluntness, Ron could only nod submissively.

 

By this point, the twins had returned to the table and James was attempting to engage in conversation with them, still feeling bad about his previous behaviour. Rose was not doing quite so well, but at least she wasn't glaring at them.

 

Back with the sorting, a flash of platinum hair garnered the attention of the majority of the hall. It was obvious that this was the child of Draco Malfoy, as he seemed to be a carbon copy of his father.

 

As miniature Malfoy sat down upon the stool, many were shocked when the hat didn't immediately yell Slytherin, as it had for his father.

 

After several minutes of deciding from the sorting hat, resulting in miniature Malfoy looking rather uncomfortable on the stool.

 

Finally, the hat yelled something that only his family could have predicted, “Gryffindor!”

 

Once again, the hall was stunned into silence. 

 

A Malfoy in Gryffindor. It was unheard of.

 

Hermione was struggling to contain her pride that one of her children was following in her footsteps.

 

Draco was annoyed because he owed Blaise ten galleons. But proud of his son. Proud that one of his children had turned out like his wonderful wife. Even if they did have a screw-up like him for a father.

 

As everyone began to regain their bearings, gossip began to spread like wildfire around the hall, with the main question on everyone's lips being: who is that kid’s mother?

 

Everyone looked over to where the Malfoy were sat and were disappointed to note that he didn't seem to have a partner with him, as all those around him seemed paired off.

 

At the Gryffindor table, Harry and Ron were recovering from their shock.

 

“Blimey!” exclaimed Ron. “I wonder who Malfoy married if they have a kid in Gryffindor.”

 

“Dunno mate,” replied Harry. “He's been off the radar for years. His personal life isn't exactly broadcasted across the country.”

 

“Doesn't look like he’s here with a partner either.” Ginny added. “Wait a second, is that Luna?” She continued whilst looking towards the Slytherin table.

 

The group craned their necks to look at the Slytherin table. 

 

“Yeah, I think it is,” replied Lavender. “It looks like she's with Zabini. I think he's got his arm around her!”

 

“Well, she always was a bit loopy. Not that surprising she was deluded enough to marry a Slytherin.” Ron said matter a factly.

 

“Ronald!” Hermione and Ginny exclaimed in unison.

 

“Luna was our friend, don't insult her!” Ginny continued. “I'm sure she married Zabini because she loves him. She may have been a bit eccentric, but she was always very in touch with her emotions. I can't imagine her marrying someone for any reason other than love.” 

 

Ron apologised sheepishly.

 

“We'll have to go say hello to her later,” suggested Harry.

 

After a chorus of agreement came from the group, they returned to watching the remaining sortings.

 

\-------------------

 

With the feast and sorting over, Headmistress McGonagall rose once more.

 

“Now that our welcome feast has ended, it is time for you all to make your way to the accommodations.”

 

“You can choose to be accommodated in your old house dormitories, or in family rooms on the fourth floor. If you are heading towards your old house dormitories, please follow the head of that house. If you decide to room in our family rooms on the fourth floor, I will lead the way there.”

 

“And for a final time, I would like to say, welcome back to Hogwarts.”

 

Both Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Lavender decided to stay in the Gryffindor dorms. With their decisions made, they all turned to Hermione expectantly.

 

Hermione knew that she wouldn't be able to get away with sleeping in the family rooms, as people would see her going into a room with Draco, not to mention Harry and Ron and would talk her ear off about moving into the dormitories.

 

“Yeah, ok, I'll stay in the Gryffindor dorms.” Hermione consented.

 

Orion and Taurus pulled faces at that, before schooling their faces into calmer expressions.

 

With that, the feast was over and everyone headed to rooms for the night. 

 

The wards had been disabled on the dormitory stairs, so as to allow families to stay together. As there were nine beds needed between the group of former Gryffindors, they decided to share two dorm rooms.

 

Harry and Ginny, Ron and Lavender, Hermione, Albus and Hugo shared one room - so the adults could stay together and keep the youngest children with them.

 

That left Rose, Hugo, Taurus and Orion in the other room. They had been trusted to behave, but if they didn't, Hermione would be moving into that room.

 

\--------------------

 

As the night wore down, all began to sleep. 

 

All except Hermione.

 

That night, Hermione snuck out of the dormitories - just as she used to do in school, and met with her husband in the room of requirement.

 

“It's just like old times,” murmured Draco. “Sneaking around at night for a romantic rendezvous.”

 

“Shut up, you sap.” Hermione giggled. “How are things going with the Slytherins?”

 

“They're very accepting of Luna and Blaise, and I told them that my wife is on a course that she can't miss out on. They're a lot more tolerant than I would have thought. And I can't say I predicted Pansy ending up with Astoria Greengrass.”

 

“Pansy Parkinson and Astoria Greengrass! Actually I can kind of see that working. Do you think you're going to restart your friendships with them?”

 

“I think I might. They're a lot different to how they were in school. More mature. Less close-minded. They're actually decent people when they're not such being purists.”

 

“Do you think they'll accept our relationship though?”

 

“I think they will. As I said, they've changed a lot. What about Potter and Weasley; how’s it going with them?”

 

“I mean, I've realised how much I missed them, and Harry and Ginny seem a lot more accepting of Slytherins now, much less discriminatory. I can't say the same for Ron though. He's raised his children on stories about 'evil Slytherins like Malfoy’ and he wasn't very happy that Orion and Taurus were in Slytherin.”

 

“I suppose it's good that Potter has changed his views. If Weasel hasn't yet though, I'm not sure he ever will. And if that's the case, then he doesn't deserve your friendship.”

 

“I guess we might come out of this with some new friends then. You'll have to get on with Harry if he's accepting of us!” she teased.

 

“Ugh, don't remind me. Let's just relax for a little bit and do what we used to do on our secret rendezvous.” Draco wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

Hermione started laughing at him, causing Draco to look rather affronted.

 

“What, am I not as irresistible as I used to be?” Draco said in a hurt tone.

 

Hermione leaned in to give him a peck on the lips, “Of course you are. You'll always be irresistible to me. Merlin, that was so cheesy,” she cringed at herself. “ But before we get onto more pleasurable matters, how are Scorp and Libra doing?”

 

“Scorp’s proud to be in Gryffindor like you. I had to give Blaise ten galleons because of that you know! I thought he'd be in Ravenclaw.”

 

“That's where everyone thought I'd be, but I surprised them, just like Scorp did.”

 

“Yeah, he's a bit self-conscious that everyone was looking at him because he wasn't in Slytherin. It isn't dimming his joy at being a Gryffindor though.”

 

“Good, I'd hate for him to be ashamed of his house. How's Libra?”

 

“Bored. She does quite like Pansy and Astoria’s daughter though. They seem to be becoming fast friends.”

 

“It's good that she's making friends. The twins seem to have befriended Harry’s son, but Ron’s daughter seems to be wary of them because if their house. That's just where Ron's prejudices rubbing off on her got her, I guess.”

 

“Yeah.” Draco hummed. “Now can we move onto something a bit more pleasurable.” He winked at her.

 

“Sure,” she murmured, before the pair fell together to spend the little time they had together as well as they could.

 

A few hours later, no one noticed Hermione sneaking back into the dormitory, fresh off her night of lovemaking with her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Please leave a comment to tell me what you think and I will try to update soon.
> 
> I've been writing regularly for the past four days so I might finally start updating regularly. But probably not. Sorry.


End file.
